


Debugging

by Silvertongue



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue/pseuds/Silvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This was only a symptom. The corruption would be traced to its source and destroyed”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'Scott Pilgrim' or 'The Matrix'. The rights belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley & The Wachowski Brothers. I do not use them for any means of fiscal gain.

The Architect had always strived for perfection, to create the perfect system. Unfortunately no system can ever be fully controlled, every variable accounted for. 

Not the Exiles, they believed themselves to be free of his reach. Minor imperfections in the grand design; shadows of a former age. 

Nor the rebels; even outside the Matrix they were more a part of the system now, then the cattle that still remained ignorant of their fate.

Yet there were still things he could no control. Fragments of seemingly random code grouping together producing fluctuations in his flawless equations. 

Anomalies. Corruptions.

They could not be tolerated; they would purged, the system cleansed of imperfection.

****

Scott ran after Ramona and tapped her on the shoulder.

He paused as he caught sight of a creepy-looking dude in a dark green suit and shades; staring at them from across the street.

He shivered. Bad vibes.

“Scott?” He blinked, before turning back to Ramona.

“Sorry. Erm...what I wanted to say was. Do you want to give it another go?”

There was a pause before she smiled softly. “Sure”

He smiled, slowly taking her hand. 

The back of his neck prickled. He glanced back over his shoulder, the weird guy in the suit had disappeared. 

****

“Target located. Initiate containment procedure.”

Deactivating his earpiece, the Agent continued to observe the two humans unseen by them.

The aberrations had been located. They would be isolated and excised.

The Agent turned to look back at the building, the sign outside proclaimed to be the ‘Chaos Theatre’. The base emotions of the humans were beyond the understanding of his programming but even he could appreciate, however briefly, the irony of such a name. 

To those who could see such things; beyond the facile illusions they had constructed. The building was abhorrent, the code warping into nonsensical permutations, entirely sections grafted on haphazardly where they had no place to be. The rules and laws of the system perverted.

But this was only a symptom. The corruption would be traced to its source and destroyed.


End file.
